Modern consumer electronics, such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and music players, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new technologies while others focus on improving the existing and mature technologies. Research and development in the existing technologies may take a myriad of different directions.
Consumer electronics requirements demand more integrated circuits in an integrated circuit package while paradoxically providing less physical space in the system for the increased integrated circuits content. Continuous cost reduction is another requirement. Some technologies primarily focus on integrating more functions into each integrated circuit. Other technologies focus on stacking these integrated circuits into a single package. While these approaches provide more functions within an integrated circuit, they do not fully address the requirements for lower height, smaller space, and cost reduction.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use mature package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. Paradoxically, the reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions. Still the demand continues for lower cost, smaller size and more functionality. Continued integration of functions into a single integrated circuit increases the integrated circuit size necessitating a more expensive package or a higher profile package.
A variation of existing technologies uses mature package technologies with thinned wafers in an attempt to reduce both the cost and the package height. However, wafer thinning adds additional steps and the thinned wafers are prone to handling and manufacturing problems resulting in damaged wafers, reduced yields, and higher cost. Another variation of existing technologies uses padless, no die-attach paddle or die paddle, packages and support the integrated circuit with the lead fingers in an attempt to reduce the package height. However, the integrated circuit support from the lead fingers pose both manufacturing yield problems, such as package warpage resulting in delamination of the integrated circuit from the lead fingers, and electrical performance problems, such as electromagnetic coupling from alternating currents in lead finger stubs under the integrated circuit.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit package system providing low cost, low profile, and high yield as well as providing robust electrical performance. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.